1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the visualization and correlation of geographical information and image information. Specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a process and system for correlating a set of oblique images to real world coordinates and providing interactive tools to utilize the correlated images.
2. Background
Images of a geographic region are used for construction and military purposes. Construction planners utilize detailed maps and images of a potential construction site during development planning Military intelligence use image data to identify or monitor potential military targets or strategic locations. Satellite images of an area are available for these purposes, but due to their “bird's eye” or orthogonal view point, it is difficult to use these images for determining the height of imaged structures or characteristics of imaged structures. These aspects of structures are visible from an angled or “oblique” view point. Oblique images can be captured through aerial photography. To correlate information between different oblique images, terrain maps and orthogonal images, it is necessary to have precise information about each of the oblique images and the sources of the oblique images. For each image, the camera location, speed of travel, lens focal length, camera angle, altitude, range finding information and similar information are needed to correlate the images to a terrain map. Images captured from moving vehicles must be travelling in a straight path and similar restrictions on information requirements are necessary to correlate information to a terrain map. Systems for correlating images to terrain maps are not able to utilize images if this extrinsic information is unavailable.